Stuck On You
by padfoot-girl111
Summary: When Draco broke up with her, she hexed him. She left for a few years. Now she's back. She's back and plans on getting Draco back whatever it takes. And Draco's scared. Of her and of his feelings. Will Charna and Draco ever work?-IGNORES HBP & DH
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know. I'm terrible. ANOTHER story. I swear I'll update my other ones soon. The next chapters are almost finished. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please, please leave a review. :)**_

_**Padfoot xxx**_

Chapter One

"I bet she was rubbish!" Blaise says.

I smirk at him. "Blaise, this is _Bulstrode_ we're talking about. Of course she was rubbish!"

"I still can't believe you actually went through with it…" Theo shakes his head. "And on top of that, you kissed her!"

Blaise, Theo and I carry on walking down the train, looking for a compartment. My two best friends are full of praise for me and I'm more than happy to let them gush over my wonderful achievement. Well, it wasn't exactly that unique but still. I completed a dare- a nasty one might I add- extremely well, even if I say so myself.

Last week, Blaise and Theo were over at the Malfoy Manor and they dared me to go on a date with my neighbour, Millicent Bulstrode. Yeah, I know. Gross, huh? I mean, what does the girl _eat_? She's a freakin' WHALE. I was disgusted. But yeah, I did it. Because I am Draco Malfoy and I never, ever, ever, ever back down from a challenge. So, I asked the girl out and she was so happy it scared me. I took her out and tried so hard to at least act as if I was enjoying myself. At the end of the night, I reluctantly kissed her back when she flung herself at me. I shudder at the memory. Worst kiss ever. My thoughts then turn to my best kiss ever.

Ah. Charna Redwood. Total babe. Long wavy black hair and gorgeous green eyes… Flipping gorgeous. I dated her for quite a while in fourth year, then I dumped her and she was really, really mad at me. I can't quite remember why. She left that summer: went to Beauxbatons. I don't really know why either.

"Draco?" Theo asks, loudly.

"Wha?" I ask. Okay, so you're probably thinking: Hey, are you sure this guy is the "Slytherin Prince"? Because he sure as hell isn't acting like it. Well I agree, but when there aren't any other Houses around us Slytherins act like normal people.

"You've been day dreaming for the past five minutes," Blaise says.

"I have?" They nod. "Oh. Sorry. What were you saying?"

Theo sighs irritably. "Never mind." Something catches his eye as he looks over his shoulder. He whistles. "Woah. Check it out! Hot new girl."

Blaise whips around and his jaw drops. Curious, I turn as well. "Shit!"

"What?" Blaise asks.

I jump behind him and peer around his arm. "That's not a new girl. That's Charna Redwood."

Theo snorts. "The girl that hexed you for dumping her?" I nod fervently.

Crap. She's seen me. Oooh… she's so fit. Stop it, Draco. She's gonna rip your head off!

Oh no, no, no, no. She's coming towards us with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass beside her. Another girl appears. NO! Go AWAY, Bulstrode!

Blaise and Theo are watching eagerly, checking Redwood out very indiscreetly.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Charna smirks. Argh. Damn her. She's still so hot and- hey. Why in Merlin's name did my stomach just go all funny?

I stand up straight and drag my eyes up and down her body. Wow. "Charna. Lovely to see you're back at Hogwarts."

Charna doesn't bat an eyelid at my suave and seductive voice. "Is it? You look good, Draco," Charna says, earning the pleasure of seeing my face heat up. I hate her.

"Haven't lost your dumb cockney accent, then?" I mutter, under my breath.

Charna leans over so that her lips are near my ear. "You know you love it," she whispers and I try harder not to shiver. Okay… so she does have a nice voice.

"Draco, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Bulstrode asks suddenly, a blush spreading over her face.

Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne crack up, but Charna looks… jealous? Aha… This could be interesting.

I smile charmingly at Millicent. "Of course I do. I'll contact you when the notice is up."

Muhaha! Charna looks positively livid. I guess she's not over me. Blaise and Theo stop laughing straight away and look at me as if I've grown three heads. I turn on my heel and jerk my head at my two confused friends. I don't look back at Charna. I slide open the door to a compartment.

"So…" Theo starts. "What the hell was that all about?"

I feign innocence. "What was what all about?"

"Dude, you just agreed to dating Bulstrode. That's not right," Blaise explains, as if it's obvious.

"Well, she's a very lovely young woman," I state.

"Draco."

I sigh in defeat. "I wanted to make Charna jealous."

Theo laughs. "Why would you want to do that?"

I look at him pityingly. "Because she's not over me and she deserves to feel bad. She freaking hexed me."

Blaise snorts. "Well, you did cheat on her."

I did? I'm pretty sure I didn't. "What in the name of Salazar are you talking about Blaise?" I demand.

"Don't you remember? You snogged some Ravenclaw while you were still dating her and she saw you," Blaise explains.

I pale. "I did?" Blaise nods. "She saw?" He nods again. "DAMN!" I shoot up from my seat and pace the compartment. "She's going to kill me. I'm going to die. Oh shit. This is not good. Why did you never tell me that before?" I shout.

Blaise looks insulted. "I _assumed_ you knew."

"Why the hell would I KNOW?" I exclaim.

"Maybe because you were the one doing it," Theo supplies.

I glare at him. "I was under the Imperius curse." That's not true by the way.

"Of course you were, Draco. Now, what are you going to do about your Bulstrode date?" Theo asks, changing the subject.

"Er… go on it?" I say.

Blaise and Theo shake their heads. "What about your reputation?"

Oh yeah. Darn. "You mean the one about me being a total suave, charming, hot, rich ladies man?" I'm not arrogant I swear.

"Yeah. Don't you want to maintain that?" Blaise asks.

I shrug. "Yes, I do. But at this moment in time, Charna Redwood is more important."

Theo wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Blaise wolf whistles. They look at each other and then back at me. "Draco's in love!" They shout simultaneously. How did they get that from what I said?

"I'm not. Now shut up."

"About bloody time," I mumble, as food appears on the table. The sorting of first years is so boring. Who cares where they go? I help myself to some Sheppard's pie and start to eat. Charna is sitting next to Pansy a few seats away and nearly all the Slytherin girls are crowding around her and talking to her at the same time. She's only been back for a few hours and she's already "queen bee" again.

Let me tell you about Charna Redwood. She's from one of the oldest pureblood families ever. Nearly as old as the Mafoys and my family goes back a really long way. The Redwoods are as respected as my family. Like the Malfoys, the Redwoods have a vast amount of power over the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot. Charna is confident, out-going and popular. Not only among Slytherins either. I know there's a fair amount of Hogwarts that either fancy her or long to be her friend. Because when you're friends with Charna Redwood, everyone knows who you are and oh boy, if you _date_ Charna Redwood, you're one of the luckiest guys alive. I had to spend about three months wooing her before she agreed to go out with me.

I remember now. I did snog some Ravenclaw when I was with Charna. No wonder she hexed me. No one cheats on her and gets away with it. I'm scared now. Maybe she's forgotten. I'll pray. I look at her. Her green eyes are glinting maliciously and she's smirking at Bulstrode. Parkinson and Greengrass are sniggering. They're up to something. Charna looks in my direction and our eyes meet. My chest constricts, but I don't look away. I've got to show her who's boss. It works. Charna breaks first and she turns away, flustered.

Ha. Malfoys are always in control.

I break out of my reverie and listen to what the girls are saying.

"So what are you going to do?" That's Pansy.

"I don't know." Charna definitely.

"Well, you have to do something!" Daphne.

"I know that," Charna snaps.

Do something about what?

"It's not like you have competition," Pansy points out.

Competition? What are they talking about?

"Exactly. I mean, you're way prettier than Bulstrode," Daphne says. No duh she- why are they talking about Millicent? I'm getting suspicious.

"He's still going with her though," Charna says. Is 'he' me?

"Charna! What is wrong with you?" Pansy exclaims, loudly. A few heads turn in their direction and she lowers her voice drastically so that I have to strain to hear what they're saying. "Don't let Bulstrode stand in the way! You could easily get him back and you know it."

There's a look of determination in Charna's eyes. "You're right. I want him back and damn it, I'm going to get him back."

I feel so sorry for this guy.

"Watch out, Draco Malfoy, Charna Redwood is back," Daphne says, grinning.

Oh. Crap.

_**A/N: Well? What did you all think? I was thinking of maybe swapping POV's every chapter… What do you think? Give me your opinion!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Infinity

Stuck On You

Chapter Two

Charna

I rest my head against the headboard of my head, listening to the other girls sleeping. I can't sleep. It's not the kind of insomnia that's caused because of distress or whatever. No. I just can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about Draco. It's not at all unusual for me not to be able to sleep because of him. In fact, it happens frequently. The past two years have been torture. Not being able to see him… I know I sound like a hopeless romantic but I don't particularly care.

I can't believe I've seen him again. I've missed him so much. Don't get me wrong, I'm still furious with him for cheating but I still like him. Okay. I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I've analyzed my feelings very carefully and have come to the conclusion that I'm hopelessly, unconditionally in love with my ex-boyfriend. So, I'll change what I said before to: I still love him.

There's a loud snore from the bed next to mine and I glare at the lump. Bulstrode. I hate her. I hated her before I left as well and I hate her even more now. I think I'll give her a nickname. Something that suits her… Actually The Lump is pretty good.

What does Draco see in her? I can't believe he agreed to go to Hogsmeade with her. I can't believe she gets to go with him. And I can't believe I'm jealous of Millicent Bulstrode. Ew.

I lean over my bed and pull open the draw of my bedside table. On the top of my school books lies a photo. It glistens in the moonlight and I smile softly, picking it up. I hold it and gaze at it. A fourteen-year-old me is standing in the middle of the Slytherin common room with a huge smile on my face. The a younger Draco comes running into the scene and picks me up and swings me around before hugging me tightly. The scene repeats its self two or three times before I place it back in the draw.

Sighing, I swing my legs over the side of my bed and pull myself up. My feet make no noise as they take me across the dorm and I open the door. I shiver slightly as the cold contact of the marble floor hits my warm feet. I climb up the few stairs that lead to the common room and I walk in, shaking my hair out behind me.

There's someone sitting in one of the leather armchairs. I can feel my heart beat faster. It's Draco. He hasn't seen me.

"Draco," I say.

His head snaps up. "Oh, it's you."

"Who did you think it was?" I ask, sitting down in the armchair opposite him.

"Millicent," He answers.

A surge of jealousy shoots through me, but I keep my cool. "The Lump is asleep."

Draco raises an eyebrow. "The Lump?"

I shrug. "Fitting, don't you think?"

"What are you doing down here, Redwood?" Draco says, changing the subject.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Call me Charna, Draco. Redwood sounds revolting coming from you."

"I'll call you whatever I want," Draco says, avoiding my glare.

"All right. What are you doing, Malfoy?" I ask. I smirk when Draco flinches. "Problem, Malfoy?"

"Not at all, Redwood," Draco snaps. He stands up and walks away. He's at the stairs that lead to the boys' dorm when he speaks again. "Goodnight, Redwood."

My eyes snap open as my alarm clock blares in my ear. I reach over and swat around blindly until I hear a loud crash on the floor. I smirk, satisfied and fall back into my pillow. Ahh. Silence is sweet. Pansy's alarm starts ringing. Or not.

"Switch that damn Muggle contraption OFF!" I scream.

"Shut up, Charna. You're so loud," Pansy mumbles from her bed.

I ignore her and proceed to plan The Murder of the Muggle Who Invented the Alarm Clock. Yes, it needs capitals. The alarm clock is the only useful Muggle invention ever and it's not even that great. Well, actually, Muggle clothes are also nice. I have to say I am ashamed of the wizard clothes. I mean, yuck. All witches and wizards my age (and younger) wear Muggle clothes. Only really respected pureblood adults wear robes day and night.

"Charna, get up! You don't want to be late on your first day back," Pansy chants. Merlin, she sounds exactly like my mother.

I grunt and Pansy sighs and I hear her footsteps dying away as she heads to the bathroom. Daphne tries in vain to get me up but to no avail. I haven't budged and I don't plan to. I'm in a light doze when I hear footsteps approach my bed again. I growl in warning, but the footsteps pay no attention.

"Charna," Daphne coos, softly. "The sooner you get up, the sooner you can see Draco…"

My eyes open and I'm out of bed before you can say Salazar Slytherin. Daphne smirks at me and Pansy laughs. I ignore them, grab my school robes from my trunk and disappear into the bathroom. The Lump and her sad friend, Guinevere LaCroix are in there by the sinks. I swallow a snort as I see The Lump attempting to put mascara on. I say attempt, because every time the brush nears her eye she freaks out and receives a large streak of black across her eyelid.

Saddos.

I put on the infamous Charna Redwood sneer and put my robes down next to the sink I'm going to use. I splash warm water onto my face and wash it. As I'm drying my face, I notice that The Lump has left the top two buttons of her school blouse open. Now, that is an exaggeration. You open two buttons and the guys think: slut. You leave one open the guys think: sexy. Obviously, Bulstrode has not read the Girls Manual. I brush my teeth and observe my two fellow Slytherins out of the corner of my eye.

LaCroix is thin and bony, with straggly blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Her clothes sort of… hang on her. Most unattractive. She obviously doesn't bother with her appearance. I can't understand people like that. I mean, how can people not want to look their best? Millicent Bulstrode is yucky as well, but at least she's trying to make an effort. I bet she's making an effort for Draco… Slimy witch.

I whip out my own mascara and lengthen my eyelashes. I smirk at Bulstrode's outraged expression. I bat my eyelids and grin. I pick up my eyeliner and darken the lower ledge of my eye. Finally, I apply some lip balm and some lip gloss over the top. I put my make-up back in the little bag I keep it in and turn to the other two girls. I slip into my white blouse and pull on my skirt (which I shorten a bit).

As I leave the bathroom, I can feel Bulstrode and LaCroix glaring at my retreating back. I smile at my waiting friends and we leave the dorm and the common room to go to breakfast. It feels so good to be back at Hogwarts with my two best friends. Pansy, Daphne and I were friends from the minute we met on the Hogwarts Express.

"Look, there's Charna Redwood…" It takes all of my self-control not to beam with pride as I hear my name being whispered among the crowd. You must think I'm a conceited little madam, but I'm not. I'm pleased to hear my name being whispered because it means that the Redwood name is well known and that makes my father proud. I love making my father proud.

"The Lump was trying to put on mascara this morning," I comment, casually.

Pansy snorts and rolls her eyes. "Bloody hell. She was probably trying to make herself look all nice for Draco."

"That's exactly what I thought," I say.

Daphne laughs. "Stupid minds think alike."

Pansy and I glare at her. "Shut it, Greengrass."

Daphne pretends to tremble in fright. Then she grins. "I can't believe she was trying to impress Draco."

I shrug. "He gave her the wrong idea."

"You think?" Daphne says, as we take our seats at the Slytherin table.

I grab an apple and start munching. "So, you guys like anyone?"

Daphne blushes. "Yeah."

Pansy shrugs. "I guess."

They don't expand. I stare at them expectantly. "Well?"

"Later. Not here where everyone can hear," Daphne hisses.

I roll my eyes and then scan the table. Draco's sitting at the far end with his friends Nott and Zabini. He has his Malfoy façade up, but he's still so gorgeous. I sigh wistfully and thank Snape as he shoves my timetable into my hands. I glace at it and see that I have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors first thing. Yay. Pansy has the same but Daphne has Divination.

"I should go. I'll be late otherwise," Daphne says, getting up. "See you later."

"Bye," Pansy and I say at once.

"It's so great to have you back, Charna," Pansy says, earnestly.

I wave a hand. "Great to be back, but stop with the fluff. We're Slytherins, remember?"

"Pansy, my dear, it's time for class…" I give her a sharp look.

She sneers. "Mask time."

I give her a fleeting smile and then plaster the Redwood smirk onto my face.

"You will be sitting by groups of four," McGonagall explains. "Two students from each house." She holds up a hand as people start to argue. "Dumbledore wishes for positive interaction between rival Houses."

"How the hell are lessons a positive way to interact?" I mutter.

"My thoughts exactly," Pansy whispers back.

I watched in glee as the Golden Trio were split up. Haha. Losers. That Granger girl really irritates me. She always has to be right. I remember her arguing with Lockhart in my second year about something or other. Honestly. Weasley is a right pain in the backside as well. Can't he do something about his height? It scares me. No comment on Potter. Apart from the whole "Golden Boy" thing, he's all right. He's quite hot though… Oooh. A plan may be forming. I store it in the back of my mind.

"Redwood, Weasley-" You're joking. "Potter and Malfoy." HAHA! Oh, yes. I'm with Draco! Oh, poor little baby looks totally gutted. I grab my stuff and head over to the table assigned to us. I throw my stuff down and slide into the seat. Weasley is already sitting opposite me, looking grouchy. Draco arrives at the front of the table, scowling. His eyes dart between the seat next to Weasley and I. Damn him, he's considering leaving me next to Potter. I lock eyes with him. _Come on, Draco… Please…_ YES! He's put his stuff down next to me. Potter wanders over and sits next to Weasley. He looks a bit dazed. Maybe Mcgonagall gave him a quick snog. Ew. Bad mental image. I shudder.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" I say, cheerfully.

"This is about as lovely as having wands shoved down your throat, Redwood!" Weasley snaps.

I feign hurt. "Why, Ron. It's Charna to you."

He blushes. Draco rolls his eyes and Potter just laughs at his friend. McGonagall hands out a quiz to see what people have remembered from the last six years and I start writing. Beauxbatons and Hogwarts follow the same curriculum so I'm not behind. Halfway through the lesson, I put my quill down and rest my chin in my hand.

"Have you finished?" Draco whispers, under his breath. I nod. "Can you tell me what the answer to question thirteen is?"

"What will you give me in return?" I whispered back.

Draco thinks for a moment. "A hug."

The inside me does a happy little dance and grins madly, but the outside raises and eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Fine. I'll give you two. Come on," Draco hisses.

I smile, slightly. "Yes, it is impossible to duplicate an animagus form. Each person has a special animal, according to their character and as no two people are the same, it is not possible."

Draco flashes me a quick smile and my heart races.

Later that evening, in the Slytherin common room, Pansy, Daphne and I are lounging on the leather couches chatting, when Draco walks over to us and sits down next to Pansy who scowls at him for sitting on her feet.

"Ladies," he says. "You were a star in Transfiguration, Redwood."

I glare at him. "Charna."

Draco waves a hand at me. "Thing is, I can't possibly repay you here."

I stare at him. "What are you on about, Malfoy?"

"Well, Millie would get jealous, wouldn't she?" Draco says, sweetly. I feel sick. Millie? The Lump? Ew. I am not jealous. I'm NOT jealous of her. Okay, I am. But I'm not going to let Draco know that am I? I just have to keep my cool.

"Who gives a crap about Bulstrode?" I snap. I wince, inwardly. So much for keeping my cool.

Draco stands up and motions me to follow him. I do, gladly. He leads me out of the common room and down a long corridor before opening the door to an empty classroom. He shoves me in, roughly and slams the door behind him. I stare at him in surprise and he pushes me up against the wall and points his wand at my throat.

"Draco…" I say, uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

"I heard you yesterday," Draco answers, shortly.

"What?" What the hell is he talking about?

"You said you wanted me back," Draco says.

Crap. He heard that. Oh Merlin, what am I going to say.

"Let me tell you something, Redwood. There was a reason I broke up with you in fourth year," Draco starts. I don't think I want to hear this. "You were boring, clingy and annoying!" That hurt. A lot. "Not to mention you were a terrible kisser-"

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy," I spit, coldly. "I don't need to hear that."

Draco looks at me pityingly. "Why? Did it hurt you feelings?" I don't answer. "Do you miss me, baby?" My heart lurches when I hear him call me that.

"Don't…" I trail off.

"Don't what, baby?" Draco says, innocently. "Stay away from me. You're not going to get me back. I don't want you." He drops his wand arm and steps away from me. I crash to floor with a yelp of pain.

I stand up, quickly and glare at him. "You are so going to regret that."

Draco sneers. "I doubt it"

My fists clench. "Watch it, Draco."

"That's Malfoy, to you, baby," Draco says.

"Don't call me that," I snap.

"Goodnight, baby. Remember, I don't want you and nothing you can do will make me change my mind." Draco turns on his heel and opens the door.

"You'd better watch your back, Malfoy. No one speaks to me like that," I hiss and push past him.

Git.

_**A/N: I didn't expect to have finished the second chapter do quickly… but there you go. Please, please review! :D**_

_**Padfoot-Girl**_


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck On You

Stuck On You

Chapter Three

**Draco**

I hear Charna's footsteps stomp along the corridor and fade away. I ignore the twisting and aching in my chest and confidently make my way back to the common room. To be completely honest, I have absolutely no idea why I did that. I guess I just hated the idea of her thinking she could just win me back like that. No. If she really wants me, she's going to have to work. If she really likes me, she won't give up. If she really feels for me, she won't let Bulstrode win. If she's a real Slytherin, she'll do whatever it takes to get me back. So you see, I'm just testing her really. Although, I'm a bit scared now. I've made her pissed off and that's not really a good thing.

Wait. Am I saying that I would go back to her? No, of course not. I wouldn't. I broke it off. I don't like her at all. She just happens to be a fit ex that still wants me. I don't care… Right? I shake my head and say the password to the massive stone python that guards the Slytherin dorms. It hisses at me and opens. I glare at it. I hate that thing. I think it hisses _lossssser_ at me every time it sees me. Charna is back on the couch with a murderous look on her face. Parkinson and Greengrass are glaring at me venomously.

_Keep calm, Draco. Just walk past them. Don't make eye contact. _I see Pansy slamming her fist into the palm of her other hand, her eyes narrowed and flashing, dangerously. I don't bother to keep up the Malfoy mask, I bolt to the boys dorm and lightning speed. I slam the door behind me and breathe a sigh of relief. None of the seventh years are in, so the vast dorm is completely empty and I'm on my own. I walk over to my bed and fall onto it, my mind still on Charna. I can't understand why I can't stop thinking about her. Blaise and Theo think I'm completely demented for preferring Millicent over her. I don't though. Yes, I do. No, I don't. Oh, whatever. This is so confusing.

I close my eyes and drift into an uneasy doze.

A few days later, I'm watching Charna carefully out of the corner of my eye. She's snapping at Weasel for transfiguring her quill into a frog instead of his own. She hasn't so much as glanced at me over the past few days and it's bothering me. I'm not entirely sure why but, it is. Maybe she's given up on me.

"Oh, shove it, Redwood. Why don't you and Malfoy go snog in a corner somewhere?" Weasley spits.

Charna freezes and her eyes flicker towards me, briefly. "I don't know. Why don't you ask the ferret himself?" Charna says, evenly. I. AM. NOT. A. FERRET! Potter raises an eyebrow and Weasley gapes at her.

"I am not a ferret," I snap.

"Then stop acting like one," She snaps back.

"I'm not acting like a bloody ferret. If I was acting like a bloody ferret, I would be scurrying across the ground. I'm not am I? Therefore, your comeback was bloody useless," I say, thoroughly pleased with myself for bursting her bubble.

Charna gives me a pitying look. "You just keep telling yourself that, Draco."

Why does she make my name sound so unique when she says it? "Malfoy, to you."

I see a brief flash of annoyance in Charna's eyes, before she turns back to her quill. I watch her for a few minutes. Her long hair is swept up into a sleek, low ponytail and her green eyes shining. She keeps waving her wand at her quill, but it doesn't transfigure. Charna huffs loudly and stamps her foot. She looks like a three year old having a tantrum. After watching her struggle, for another few minutes, I stand up and place myself behind her. I cover her hand with mine and lean on the desk with the other. I put my face on her shoulder and move her wrist lightly. Sparks shoot from the end of her wand and a large frog takes the place of the quill.

"Your wrist movement was wrong," I say, into her ear.

I hear Charna's breathing hitch. She snatches her hand away from me and scowls. "Thanks," She mutters.

"Not a problem, Redwood." I step back and sit down again. "Some of us need all the help we can get."

I wink at Charna as she glares at me. "Tosser. It's Charna," She says, but there's a hint of…affection? Uh…okay.

Why does she sound affectionate? I cheated on her in fourth year and then I wasn't exactly nice to her yesterday either…

Girls are confusing.

"Draco!"

I glance over my shoulder and hastily quicken my pace. My name's called again, but I ignore it and keep walking, quickly. There are loud thumps coming from behind me so I assume I can't get away. A plump hand grabs my own and pulls me to a stop. I plaster a fake smile on my face and hope to Merlin it looks genuine.

"Millie!" I say, over enthusiastically.

The girl beams at me. "How was your day?"

What kind of a question is that? I had lessons, how do _you_ think my day was?! "Uh…" I try to think of a suitable answer. "How was yours?" Good one, Draco.

"Wonderful, thank you. Guin and I had a free period. It was great," Bulstrode tells me, happily.

I glance at our clasped hands and wince, inwardly. If our hands look that bad together, I'd hate to know what all of our bodies looked like together. My other hand suddenly finds itself squashed between her podgy fingers. I shift uncomfortably and glare at passer-by's that stare at us in amazement. Merlin, someone save me.

"Draco, wait-"

I look to where the voice came from. Charna is standing at the end of the corridor with her jaw hanging open. Her eyes are fixed on my hands and Bulstrode's. She looks completely surprised and rather hurt. I've done it again. I've pissed off Charna Redwood. Only this time, I honestly didn't mean to. I snatch my hands away from Millicent and Charna's green eyes meet my own. I really don't know why I feel so bad. It's not like I'm dating Charna and it's not like I have to ask her permission to touch some other girl. The green eyes are glistening again. Not with anger or hurt. But… with tears.

Charna's face is set and she turns on her heel and starts walking away. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm calling her name. She turns around and glares at me.

"That's Redwood, to you," She sneers. "Ferret boy."

All right. Fine. If that's how you want it, that's how you're going to get it. I sneer at Charna before leaning down and placing a brief kiss on Millicent's cheek. I ignore her girlish giggle and focus on Charna, who looks livid. I can practically see the steam coming out of her ears. I smirk the Malfoy smirk and she glares at me again, so venomously I'm surprised I'm not dead. Bulstrode hurries off somewhere and I'm left with Charna. She strides over to me and gives me a hard slap on the cheek. I cover it with my hand and narrow my eyes at her.

"That hurt," I say, accusingly.

"Good. It was meant to," Charna snaps. "How dare you rub that in my face?"

"Rub what in your face?" I ask, slightly confused, still rubbing my cheek. That girl slaps hard, man.

"That…thing!" Well, Charna, dear. That helps greatly.

"Do you mean Millie?" I say, innocently.

Charna's eyes turn to slits and I instantly regret my jibe. She pulls her fist back, threateningly. "Do not mock me, Draco Malfoy," She says, her voice cold and angry.

"Or what, Redwood?" Stop now, Draco. "What are you going to do to me? Push me against a wall and run your hands through my hair? Or maybe just smell me?" WHICH PART OF STOP DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND YOU DAMN BRAIN?!

Charna's angry face now has a slight murderous look to it. "Maybe I'll push you against a wall and knee you where the capital of Thailand is."

Okay. That stumped me. What in Merlin's name has Thailand got to do with anything? "What are you talking about?" I ask, utterly confused.

Charna looks pityingly at me. She pats my cheek. "Think, babe."

I feel a surge of warmth course through me at her words, but it's soon replaced by frustration. "The capital of Thailand is Bangcoque. I don't see what-" I stop. Oh. "Uh…you're joking right?"

Charna places her hands on each of my shoulders. "Let's not find out the answer to that question." I open my mouth, but Charna's pale hand covers it and my insult comes out muffled. "Now, now, Draco. No need to get so…" She leans forward. "Het up." Her warm breath tickles my lips. I am so tempted to spit on her hand, but she probably wouldn't mind that. She pushes me away, gently. "Off you go."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Cow."

She waves a hand, impassively. "Millie must be waiting somewhere, Draco," She says, innocently.

"Malfoy, to you," I snap and turn on my heel and start walking away.

"Merlin, you're so damn hot…"

_Keep. Walking._

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure if I spelt Bangcoque right… Well, we all get what I mean, right? xD A friend of mine (A.Fan to be precise) told me that a few years ago and it cracked me up. :p I hope you all liked it. Please leave an ickle review. D**


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck on You

Stuck On You

Chapter Four

**Charna**

When Draco is out of sight, I lash out and kick the stone wall, hard. Okay, ow. Maybe I shouldn't vent my anger on stone walls… That boy is unbelievable. There are times like this when I wonder why in the world I like him so much. Merlin, he can be such a git sometimes.

I've decided I hate my brain. It's always Draco this, Draco that… From now on, I am going to force my brain to let me think about other things. Like for example, the colour of the sky or the next exam. Oh, who am I kidding? My brain never listens to me anyway. Is it possible for brains to work against their 'masters' wishes?

I need a plan.

If I'm ever going to get Draco back, I probably should have some sort of strategy. I need to think about how I'm going to go about this.

Hmm… I think it's time to get out some paper and a quill. Speeding off towards the Slytherin common room, a million ideas race through my head. One, more pronounced than all the others put together. Soon enough, I come skidding to a halt in front of the snake that guards Slytherin. I pant the password and glare at the serpent as it hisses at me. I hate that thing. I swear it hisses spiteful things at me. I don't get why everyone else loves it so much. I've yet to meet someone that hates it as much as I do. Pansy is convinced it pays her compliments whenever it sees her. I don't dare tell her she's imagining things. Pansy is seriously scary when she's mad.

Right. I've got my quill and paper. Time to brainstorm. I dip my quill in ink and write across the top of the page.

"Seducing a Malfoy?" A voice drawls from behind me. I leap about three feet in the air and glare at the offender.

"Daphne, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I snap.

Daphne simply raises her eyebrows at the piece of parchment in front of me, with an amused expression on her face. Sighing, I jerk my head at the armchair opposite my own and Daphne sits down, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Draco seems to be infatuated with Millicent Bulstrode," I start, "I have to change that. Therefore, I need a plan. Before you interrupted, I was going to write a list of possible methods to get him back." I wave my paper in her face. "This is my plan-paper."

Daphne observes me. After a few minutes of silence, she makes an exasperated sort of noise and gives me a glare. "What's the plan then?" She demands.

"Oh right…" I shift slightly. "As far as I know, I have three options."

"Which are?" Daphne prods.

"Love potion, Imperius Curse or killing Millicent Bulstrode," I state, firmly.

Daphne stares at me. "I cannot believe you'd be willing to go to Azkaban for him."

I glare at her. "What else can I do?"

"You have an idea formed," Daphne says, suddenly. "It's written on your face. Come on, what is it?"

I sigh in defeat. "Okay, you got me." I grin wickedly. "My lovely little Dragon is going to suffer from an attack of a green monster."

"Huh?" Daphne's tanned face is confused.

"I'm going to make Draco jealous, Daphne," I say, rolling my eyes. How was what I said before not clear?

"Good idea! How are you going to do that?"

"Uh," I start, "That's the part I'm still working on."

"Well, I think you should date someone he'll be jealous of," Daphne says, nodding her head, wisely.

"That's the point…" I shake my head. "Anyway. The most obvious choices are Theo and Blaise."

Daphne looks startled for a minute. "Blaise and Theo?" I nod. "I was thinking more along the lines of a Gryffindor."

A huge light bulb switches on in my brain. A wicked smile spreads slowly across my face. "Daphne, you're a genius!" I shriek, leaping up from my sitting position. "How could I have not thought of that? Zabini and Nott are now last resorts. This is going to be tricky though. I have to somehow convince him that I like him. And then I have to convince him to go out with me…" I trail off, deep in thought. "OH! I know! Yes…" I squeal and clap my hands together, happily. "This is perfect!"

"Charna?" Daphne asks, tentatively. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see, my dear. You'll see."

Watch it Harry Potter, Charna Redwood has her eye on you.

-

"Oh, for Salazar's sake, Scarhead!" Draco hisses, throwing Potter's half transfigured mouse back at him. "Keep that rodent on your side of the desk."

Potter's eyes flash. I seize my chance. "Draco, don't be so horrible. Harry's doing his best," I snap at Draco. The blonde's jaw falls open, as he stares at me. Potter's eyes are the size of plates and Weasley drops his mouse in shock. I lean over a hook my forefinger under Draco's chin and close his mouth. "You look gormless, sweetie."

"Did you just defend a Gryffindor?" Draco hisses, under his breath.

"No," I say. "I defended Harry."

Draco's mouth opens and closes repeatedly, before he clamps it shut with an utterly bewildered expression on his pale face.

I smirk to myself.

-

"So," Pansy exclaims, jumping up and down and tugging on my arm. "How did it go? Did he react?"

I grinned. "Of course he did. He was so confused. Potter and Weasley couldn't believe their ears. Or eyes."

"Excellent," Daphne says, giving me a high five. "You'll have Potter wrapped around your little finger in no time!"

I grin and listen to both of them talk vividly about how brilliant it is to be a Slytherin. I catch sight of a blonde head at the end of the corridor and stop listening all together. The familiar tingling feeling exploded inside me and I mutter a hasty valediction to my two friends and sprint down the hall towards the blonde head. I call his name before I can stop myself and as he turns around with an eyebrow raised, I realise I don't actually have anything to say and I am extremely close to embarrassing myself.

Okay, he's looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, hey!"

Draco stares at me. "Hi…" I think he may be a bit freaked out. An uncomfortable silence settles between us. I shift, uncomfortably. "Was there something you wanted?" Draco snaps with a hint of irritation in his voice.

I flinch at the harsh tone. "Um, no. Not really. I just wanted to say hi…" Wow, this is going so well. Draco must be so impressed.

Draco sighs. "Cool. Bye." He turns on his heel and walks away from me. I push down the urge to scream and pull my hair. What is wrong with me? I let my heart rule my head for once. Pff. Look where that got me. Why does he have to be like this? Why did we have to leave? Why did he have to break up with me? Most importantly, why, why, _why_ can't I be over him?

Love sucks.

-

At dinner that evening, I make a note of keeping an eye on Potter. Sadly, Weasley's oversized head is in the way so I have to make do with occasional glimpses of Potter reaching to take some bread or to talk to some other Gryffindork. I tear my eyes away from the object of my Master Plan (yes, it's important enough to need capitals) and focus on getting some food into my stomach. The Lump is diagonal from me and is currently trying to feed Draco. Why is she feeding him? Excuse me, but last time I checked Draco was seventeen, not five. Draco keeps swatting her hand away although it seems The Lump does not get the message. It's so tempting to pour juice all over her.

"Millicent, I'm seventeen, I can feed myself!" Draco hisses.

"But-"

"No. Do not feed me. Ever. Is that clear?"

I'm not grinning. I swear.

"Yes, Draco," Bulstrode murmurs, softly.

I catch Draco's eye and smile slightly. To my surprise, Draco smirks back, faintly.

Oh, sweet Salazar.

I think my stomach just did a couple of back flips.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. : ) Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

Stuck On You

ChapterFive

**Draco**

I scowl as Charna touches down and swings her legs off her broom. As much as I hate to admit it, she was the best chaser that tried out. Why is my House full of incompetent Quidditch players? Why do I have to be captain? Why does Charna - I mean Redwood - have to be good at everything?

"Tough luck, mate," Blaise says with a smirk. "Looks like you're going to have to pick Redwood."

"I realised that, Zabini," I snap. "If you've got nothing interesting to say, shut up."

Theo snorts. "What's your problem, Draco?"

"He's in love," Blaise sings. I hit him. "Ow."

"Redwood, get over here," I shout.

Charna - Redwood - walks over to me and gives me an expectant look. It's like she knows what I'm about to say. "You're on the team," I grumble, reluctantly.

The smile Redwood sends my way could make the Dark Lord turn to mush and I have to admit that I'm having a little trouble breathing. Suddenly, I have an armful of Charna Redwood as she throws her arms around my neck. I awkwardly pat her back before peeling her arms off and backing away.

"Thanks, Draco! You won't regret it," Charna says, grinning.

"You'd better make sure that I don't. Now, get out of here before I change my mind." Charna turns on her heel and makes her way to the girls changing room and I stare at my clipboard, downhearted. I don't want her on the team. She'll distract me. Why did she hug me, anyway? I have never met anyone who hugs people on a whim before. Strange woman.

Anyway. The first match is in November against Gryffindor. So, we'll have to practice at the very _least _every other day. She's so slim… And her hair smells nice…

Um.

Quidditch. Yes. Training.

"Draco!" Theo calls. I glance at him and he jerks his head towards the castle impatiently. Sighing, I stalk over to my friends and head back to the castle.

"So, when's the first match?" Blaise asks.

"November sometime," I reply, frowning. "I'll have to check the date."

"Hey," Theo says, suddenly. "Do you think Parkinson is hot?"

Blaise stops walking and I crash into him. We both stare at Theo with incredulous expressions on our face. "Dude, we were talking about Quidditch!" Blaise exclaims.

Theo shifts, uncomfortably. "I know, but I was just wondering…"

Blaise watches him, suspiciously. "I haven't ever thought of her like that… Obviously, you have."

Theo ignores him and turns to me. I shrug. "Charna is hotter," I say, before I can stop myself.

Blaise grins. "I thought you 'didn't like her', Draco?"

I elbow him. "I don't." Blaise opens his mouth to argue and I hastily cast a silencing charm on him. "Is there something you're not telling us, Theodore?"

Theo tries to look as if he has no idea what I'm talking about. He attempts to change the subject but Blaise raises a clenched fist threateningly and advances on Theo. I snort. Like that's going to make Theo talk. "Well, I guess you won't mind me telling Parkinson you have a thing for her, then?" I say, innocently. See? That's how it's done. Blackmailing in true Slytherin style.

Theo's eyes widen. "No!" He shouts. "I mean… I…uh…"

Blaise says something, then glares at me when he realises we can't hear him. I grin and wave my wand. "You like her!" He yells and laughs.

"Who does Nott like?"

Theo freezes, Blaise chortles happily and me? I try so hard to ignore her dripping, wet black hair, her blazing green eyes, her gorgeous smirk…

Shut. The. Hell. Up. Malfoy.

"Parkinson!" Blaise tells Char-REDWOOD.

"Blaise, you idiot!" Theo hisses.

Blaise shrugs at him. "You could have just denied it, you know."

"I didn't exactly get the chance," Theo snaps.

"You like Pansy?" Charna asks, her eyes twinkling.

Theo stops talking and looks at Charna warily. He makes a non-committal noise and Charna grins, widely. "That's so sweet!" She squeals. I stare at her and Theo gapes. Charna slips her arm through his and pulls him off towards the castle. "So, when are you going to ask her out?" Their voices die as they disappear into the castle.

Blaise and I stand in silence staring after them. Blaise coughs slightly. "Draco, mate, our partner in crime just eloped with a Redwood."

"Blaise…" I glare at him. "Just shut up."

* * *

During dinner that evening, I can't help but notice that Redwood is not focusing on her friends. No, she seems to be staring across the Hall at the Gryffindor table. I frown. What is she looking at? What could possibly be so much more interesting on the Gryffindork side of the Hall than the side that I am on? I thought she fancied me. Shouldn't she be staring at me? And more importantly, why does it bother me that she isn't?

I shake my head, to clear my thoughts and take a sip of my drink. Blaise is nattering on at me about something or other, but I'm not listening. I think I've located what – or should I say; who – Charna is staring at. I nearly choke on my pumpkin juice. No. She can't be… I mean… It's _him_. I don't often say this, but she could do so much better than him! Why, oh why is she gazing at him like that?

I shudder. What happened to Charna Redwood's standards? After me, they must have been quite high, but now, she's staring at NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM. The walking disaster. I hope to Merlin what I'm currently feeling isn't shown on my face. I would hate to explain to Blaise why I look like I want to slice the head off the next person that speaks to me.

What in the name of all that is Wizard, did _Longbottom _do to deserve the attention of the Slytherin Princess? _My _Slytherin Princess. Oh, all right. My _ex_-Slytherin Princess. Life is such a slap in the face sometimes. I think I would rather she was centring her attention on _Snape_. I scowl furiously and glare daggers at Longbottom. I decide a distraction is in order.

"Millie," I call down the table. Bulstrode glances at me, hopefully. I shoot her a charming smile and pat the empty space on the bench next to me. Blaise looks at me strangely and I wonder if I've grown another head. Millicent appears on my left and kisses my cheek. I force a small smile and wrap an arm around her shoulder. I ask her loudly if she wants to accompany me for a stroll by the lake. Her tiny eyes light up and she squeaks out a yes. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and stand up, holding out a hand for her to take. Before we leave the Hall, I turn my eyes to Charna. Good. She's watching Millicent and I with barely disguised jealousy and rage. I smirk at her and disappear behind the great oak doors.

And then, with a sinking feeling, I realise I have to walk Millicent Bulstrode around the lake. I should really think my plans through before I act upon them. I sigh in resignation and glance up at the late September sky. The sun has already disappeared beyond the horizon and I suddenly find myself wishing I was here with Charna.

When we were going out in fourth year, we used to spend hours outside together. I remember walking around the lake, racing each other to the Quidditch Pitch, skirting on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and walking across the acres of green grass in a comfortable silence. We used to sit under the oak tree by the Black Lake and talk about anything and everything. We would stay out and watch the sun set, then creep back into the school before we got caught out of bed.

Why did I cheat on her? I honestly can't recall any reason I had to do so. I threw away a perfect relationship and for what? A couple of snogs with some random Ravenclaw? When Charna finally agreed to date me, we got on like a house on fire. We clicked instantly. There was always something about her that made her so different from other girls I'd crushed on. She played the role of my casual girlfriend for a couple of weeks, but then something changed and we were spending all our free time together and she was my best friend as well as my girlfriend.

"Draco, did you hear me?" I jump slightly. I didn't realise she was talking to me. Apologising, I ask her to repeat what she said. "I said; why does Redwood insist on being such a cow to me?"

"Oh." I'm not sure what else I'm supposed to say. I know that Charna doesn't like Millicent. They never got on well… "Maybe she's jealous?" Okay, so I _know _she's jealous.

"Mmm…you're probably right." Millicent smiles at me. "After all, I do have the best boyfriend in the world."

Quickly, I turn a grimace into a smile. I find hearing a compliment like that from Millicent Bulstrode, feels so unbelievably wrong. No offence to the girl, but I'm the only boyfriend she's had. Millicent has started ranting about how she'd like to see Charna taken down - something about being thrown in Azkaban. That comment is a bit catty, if you ask me. I don't like girls that bitch to me.

Charna never did that…

What is my obsession with that woman this evening?!

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Draco's feelings are progressing! And just to clear things up, Charna wasn't actually staring at Neville… I'll give brownies to anyone who guesses right!! : )**


End file.
